Mario Sports Mix
by smeake
Summary: A tournament is being held but another team is going to try to stop them from combining the crystals.
1. Chapter 1: crystals are found

**hello everyone 6th story coming up before i began i would like to say that Mario Sports Mix was released here in the US about more than a month ago i got the game about a week ago these are the three characters that Nintendo should have put in Mario Sports Mix as playable characters King Boo, Petey Piranha & Toadette not a lot of people have written story's about Mario Sports Mix maybe three or four. i will try my best my OC will be in this story as well now i will skip over the part that happens before the Mushroom Cup tournament because i know you all have seen that part in other story's Chapter 1 will be when the crystals are found but before the idea is made to have a tournament the characters that are not playable in Mario Sports Mix the characters i mentioned earlier will make a appearance in the story as well.**

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC's**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

**I was writing in my book inside the castle when i saw something drop out of the sky. I ran down nine flights of stairs though the hallway and out the door. I passed Toad as i was running to the sight of the crash Toad did a puzzled look he then followed me. What is that Toad ran up beside me. I don't know I said it looks like four pieces of a shattered crystal. We both slide down to take a closer look We saw a basketball in one a dodge ball in one a volleyball in one and a coin in one piece of the shattered crystal Toad it looks like we have a tournament on our hands i said Toad go inform the others we need to get some people to compete in the tournament. Meanwhile beside the castle a bush was rumbling How could they said one voice They took the crystals said another voice. Do they even know that when all of the crystals are combined something bad is going to happen said the third voice.**


	2. Chapter 2: Participants

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

**Chapter 2: Participants**

**the next morning in the throne room we were discussing the participants for the tournament here are the participants as of now Peach said **

**Mario ,Luigi ,Peach ,Daisy ,Toad ,Toadette ,Nick here are the participants we will try to get Peach said Yoshi Donkey Kong Wario Bowser King Boo Luigi shrived at the mention of King Boo I saw Luigi shiver don't worry Luigi i'll give King Boo the invitation I said. Luigi breathed a sigh of relief Peach who's going to deliver the invitations I said well Nick Mario will deliver the invitations to Wario & Bowser Luigi will deliver the invitations to Yoshi & Donkey Kong & you will deliver the invitation to King Boo. Let's get started Peach said. Mario went to Bowser's Castle and gave him the invitation. Mario then went to Wario's house and it took a few try's for Wario to be interested after the mentioning of jewel that's what made Wario interested. Wario then opened the door again & said have a rotten day before he slammed the door. Luigi went to Yoshi's island & Yoshi jumped up & down with glee thinking that was a yes Luigi gave him the invitation. Luigi then went to DK Jungle Donkey Kong jumped up and down with excitement thinking that was a yes Luigi gave him his invitation. I then went to the mansion and knocked on the throne room door come in King Boo said hello King Boo i said hello Nick what can i do for you he said i handed him the brochure what's this King Boo asked it is a invitation to a sport's mix tournament are you interested. yes i'm interested King Boo said good i said gather a team of three including yourself. invitation's given everyone's interested Mario,Luigi & I said when we got back to the castle. Good Peach said let's get the Basketball tournament set up Peach said.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: teams

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

**Chapter 3: teams**

**The next morning at Princess Peach's Castle in the throne room we were discussing the members of teams & the team names who will the team member's be for my team Mario said well Mario how about your brother Luigi & Baby Mario the team name would be the Mario Fireballs I explained. good suggestion Nick i'll use your suggestion.**

**At Bowser's Castle Bowser called the Koopa Troop in for a meeting Bowser Jr. kept yelling tournament making Bowser have a headache now the continued yelling of tournament means that we have a tournament coming up now me & Jr. will be the first two members of the team who will be our third member Bowser said one Hammer Bro raised his hand what's your name Bowser said George the Hammer Bro said George you are the third member of our team Bowser said what will our team name be Bowser said. how about Bowser Killers Kamek said. that works Bowser said.**

**At the mansion King Boo called all the boos in for a meeting everyone Nick has given me a invite to join a sports mix tournament i accepted i need a team of three i'll be the leader but who will be my teammates i will Petey said, so will i Boolossus said what will our team name be King Boo said mummers were heard how about a team name how about King Boo Destroyers a boo said ok i'll use that King Boo said**

**Wario's team consist of Wario Waluigi & one of his business partners Greg the team name is Wario Wages DK's team consist of DK Diddy Kong & King K Rool the team name is DK Powerhouses Yoshi's team consist of Yoshi & two other Yoshi's the team name is Yoshi runners.**

**Back at the castle we were discussing the team members for Peach & Toad team's who will be on my team Peach said how about Daisy & Rosalina the team name will be Peach Cuteies I said. i'll use your suggestion Nick Peach said. Who will be on my team Toad said how about Toadette and me I said the team name will be Toad speeders ok Nick that's a good suggestion i'll use it. well it looks like the people have chosen their team members & team names Peach said let's set up the matches that afternoon the matches were chosen Mario Fireballs would verus Bowser Killers Yoshi runners would verus Toad speeders Wario wages would verus DK Powerhouses King Boo destroyers would verus a mystery team.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: basketball 1st & 2nd rounds

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

**Chapter 4: Basketball 1st & 2nd rounds**

**the basketball 1st round tournament would take place in Mario Stadium the first round would be between the Mario Fireballs verus the Bowser Killers six people showed up the screen Mario Luigi & Baby Mario on the left side Bowser Bowser Jr. & George on the right side. welcome to Mario Stadium to the the first matchup for the basketball tournament Mushroom Cup Toadsworth announced the first match will be between the Mario Fireballs & the Bowser Killers. Mario, Luigi & Baby Mario came into the stadium. Bowser Bowser Jr & George came in though the other side. the match than begun with the Mario Fireballs scoring the first points of the game after about 5 minutes the game went into a sudden death because of the score being tied at 26 Mario then used his special move he then scored 3 points ending the game at 29-26.**

**welcome to the second first round match which is between the Yoshi runners & the Toad speeders Toadsworth said six people showed up on screen Yoshi and two other Yoshi's are on the left side Toad,Toadette and me were on the right side Yoshi & the two other Yoshi's came into the stadium Toad Toadette & me came into the stadium on the other side the match then begun after about 5 and a half minutes the match ended with the Toad speeders winning by 1 point 40-39.**

**welcome to the third first round match which is between the Wario Wages & the DK Powerhouses Toadsworth said six people showed up on screen Wario, Waluigi & Greg on the left side DK, Diddy Kong & King K Rool on the right side. Wario Waluigi & Greg came into the stadium. DK Diddy Kong & King K Rool came into the stadium from the other side the match then began after about 4 minutes the match then went into sudden death because of the score being tied at 33 Wario then used his special move to make 3 points and end the game 36-33.**

**welcome to the final first round match between the King Boo destroyers & the Peach Cuteies Toadsworth said six people showed up on screen King Boo, Petey & Boolossus showed up on the left side. Peach Daisy & Rosalina showed up on the right side. the match then begun after about 5 minutes the match then ended with the Peach Cuties winning by 10 45-35. the players that competed all shook hands with the opposing teams before they all left the stadium.**

**the next morning the teams that were still in the tournament went to Koopa Troopa Beach. welcome to the first semi-final match between the Mario Fireballs & the Toad Speeders Toadsworth said Mario Luigi & Baby Mario came on one side of the beach Toad & Toadette & me appeared on the other side of the beach. the match then begun the game was a very close back and forth match. at the end the Toad Speeders won by only one point 50-49 great game i said to Mario Luigi & Baby Mario as we were walking to the side thank you Mario Luigi & Baby Mario said.**

**welcome to the final semi-final match between the Wario wages & the Peach Cuties Toadsworth said Wario Waluigi & Greg appeared on one side of the beach Peach, Daisy & Rosalina appeared on the other side of the beach the match then began. like the previous match it was very close & back and forth however the Peach Cuties won by only 2 points 45-43. see you all tomorrow morning at DK Dock to determine who will win the Mushroom Cup & the Basketball crystal Toadsworth said.**

**Authors Note: i hope you all liked chapter 4 please read & review thank you very much.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

**Chapter 5: talk with King Boo, Basketball final round**

**I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for the basketball final round tonight at 7:00pm almost ready like a wrestler getting ready for a wrestling match but you know what i mean. after i had my breakfast i received a call on my watch it was King Boo Nick come down to the mansion i need to speak with you. ok i'll be there in 5 minutes i said. i hung up and went to the mansion i went up to the throne room & knocked on the door. Come in King Boo said. i went in to the room hello King Boo hi Nick the reason i called you down here is because i need to speak to you. About what I said. i don't feel comfortable with you pairing with Toad & Toadette to take on the Peach Cuties. why is that i'm not paired with Mario & Luigi isn't that good enough for you I said. you should be on our team Nick King Boo said. if you had called me 2 days ago i would have took it into consideration I said. Nick your representing the Mushroom Kingdom not the boos why would you betray us for two little mushrooms meanwhile Toad & Toadette were coming up to the throne room wondering where i was they heard my conversation King Boo i did not betray you or Petey or the rest of the boos they are more than just two mushrooms they are my friends and i am going to help them to win the Mushroom Cup & the basketball crystal if you don't like it DEAL WITH IT! I shouted. i then left the room & slammed the door. i then saw Toad & Toadette what are you two doing here i said. Me & Toadette came wondering where you were we were walking back to the castle did you hear my conversation with King Boo almost all of it they both said. i then received a call on my watch it was from King Boo hold on i need to take this. i answered King Boo why are you calling i said. to say that Nick YOU'RE FIRED from your second in command position. i then hung up. i then ran back to the castle NICK where are you going Toad & Toadette said they followed after me after about 60 seconds i ran out of breath from running. Nick what happened Toad & Toadette said i was just fired from my second in command position i said. so your jobless Toadette said. yes you could say that i said. after we made it back to the castle Peach came in Nick Mario reported to me what just happened i'm sorry. Peach said it's ok i'll go talk to Mario i said i went to where Mario was Mario may i speak with you I said why sure Nick come inside. how did you find out what happened i said. Toad & Toadette told me. Mario said. are there any employment positions here at Princess Peach's Castle Mario i said. well there are some Nick maybe you could be a servant for Princess Peach there are positions open for that ok i'll fill out the application i said. that afternoon Peach had informed me that my application was accepted. i then went the castle hello Princess Peach i said hi Nick are you ready for the match tonight Peach said yes i am Princess Peach i said. oh it's 6:00 we have to go to DK Dock now otherwise we will be late Peach said let's go I said we arrived at DK Dock at 6:45pm are you ready i said to Toad & Toadette as we got out of the bus yes we are ready Toad & Toadette said.**

**welcome to the final round of the Basketball tournament to determine the winner of the Mushroom Cup & the Basketball crystal between the Toad speeders and the Peach Cuties Toadsworth said Toad, Toadette and me entered on one side Peach Daisy & Rosalina entered on the other side. the match began after about 3 minutes and 30 seconds the game went into sudden death because the score was tied at 50 Toad used his special move to get 3 points to end the game 53-50. Toad Toadette & me hoisted the trophy and the basketball crystal up high.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

**Chapter 6: Volleyball brackets, Volleyball 1st & 2nd rounds**

**the next morning we were discussing the brackets for the Volleyball tournament here are the brackets for the tournament Peach said the Mario Fireballs vs the Yoshi runners the Peach Cuties vs the Wario Wages the DK Powerhouses vs the Bowser Killers & the King Boo destroyers vs the Toad speeders.**

**welcome to Mario Stadium for the first first round matchup between the Mario Fireballs vs the Yoshi runners Toadsworth said six people showed up on screen Mario, Luigi & Baby Mario were on the left side Yoshi & two other Yoshi's were on the right side. Mario Luigi & Baby Mario entered the stadium Yoshi & the two other Yoshi's entered the stadium via the other side the match than begun after about 3 minutes the match ended with the Mario Fireballs winning by 5 35-30.**

**welcome to the second first round matchup between the Peach Cuties & the Wario Wages Toadsworth said six people showed up on screen Peach, Daisy & Rosalina on the left side Wario, Waluigi & Greg on the right side the Peach Cuties entered the stadium the Wario wages entered on the other side of the stadium after about 3 minutes the match ended with the Wario wages winning by 2 40-38.**

**welcome to the third first round matchup between the DK Powerhouses & the Bowser Killers Toadsworth said six people showed up on screen Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong & King K Rool on the left side Bowser Bowser Jr. & George on the right side the DK Powerhouses entered the stadium. Bowser Killers entered the stadium via the other side after about 3 minutes the match ended with the Bowser Killers winning by 6 45-39.**

**welcome to the final first round matchup between the King Boo Destroyers & the Toad Speeders six people showed up on screen King Boo, Petey and another boo on the left side due to Boolossus suffering a injury to the tail a boo named Jeff will take his place today. Toad, Toadette & me are on the right side. both teams entered the stadium at the same time after about 4 minutes the match went into a sudden death because the score being tied at 35 King Boo used his special move but i blocked your not going on that easy i shouted to King Boo oh ya try me King Boo shouted back i then did my special move the ball made it in for 3 making the final score 35-38.**

**the next morning the teams that won went to Koopa Troopa Beach**

**welcome to the first second round match between the Mario Fireballs & the Wario wages Toadsworth said the match than began after about 4 minutes the match ended with Wario wages winning by 1 50-49.**

**welcome to the final second round match between the Bowser Killers & the Toad Speeders Toadsworth said the match than began after about 4 minutes the match ended with the Toad Speeders winning by 5 55-50. please remember to join us tomorrow at Peach's Castle to determine who will win the Mushroom Cup & the Volleyball crystal.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

**Chapter 7: talk with King Boo & Mario, Volleyball final round **

**I woke up the next morning after i had my breakfast i recived a call on my watch it was from Peach Nick Mario wants you at King Boo's mansion he wants to speak with you & King Boo thank you Peach I said i went to the mansion what does that traitor want now i thought i went into the mansion up to the throne room and knocked on the door Come in someone said at first i thought it was King Boo when i went in it was Mario. Mario what are you doing here i said i have been talking to King Boo Mario said. where is King Boo. Over here King Boo said i am staying invisible until you two leave. Nick me & King Boo have been talking for the past 25 minutes about why he fired you yesterday Mario said you yelled at your superior officer Nick King Boo said i know but you insulted Toad & Toadette Nick you betrayed us for two little mushrooms King Boo said i was in a bad mood two days ago what i meanet to say was until the tournament is over you won't be payed King Boo said so technically i'm rehired i said yes but you won't be payed until the tournament is over King Boo said. Mario can i talk to you in private sure Nick Mario said Mario i have two jobs how am i going to do two jobs resign from one that way you will have less pressure on you Mario said. King Boo i would like to resign from my position as second in command. ok Nick i understand. i left the throne room as i did i stumbled into the injured Boolossus sorry Boolossus that's ok Nick Boolossus said i then left the mansion with Mario beside me when i got back to the castle Peach gave me my first paycheck thank you Princess i said. we then went out to a field beside Peach's Castle for the volleyball finals.**

**welcome to the volleyball finals between the Wario wages & the Toad speeders Toadsworth said the match then began after about 3 minutes the match then ended with the Toad Speeders winning my 5 50-45 Toad Toadette & me held the trophy & the volleyball crystal up high.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

**Chapter 8: Dodgeball brackets, Dodgeball first & second rounds**

**the next morning we were discussing the brackets for the dodgeball tournament the brackets are as follows Peach said the Toad Speeders will vs the DK Powerhouses the Peach Cuties vs the Bowser Killers the Yoshi runners vs the Wario wages the King Boo destroyers vs the Mario Fireballs **

**welcome to the first first round match between the Toad Speeders and the DK Powerhouses Toadsworth said the match then began after about 3 minutes the Toad Speeders won.**

**welcome to the second first round match between the Peach Cuties and the Bowser Killers Toadsworth said the match then began after about 3 minutes the Bowser Killers won.**

**welcome to the third first round match between the Yoshi Runners and the Wario Wages Toadsworth said the match then began after about 3 minutes the Yoshi Runners won.**

**welcome to the final first round match up between the King Boo Destroyers and the Mario Fireballs Toadsworth said the match then began after about 3 minutes and 30 seconds the King Boo Destroyers won.**

**the next morning the teams that won the match's yesterday went to Koopa Troopa Beach for the second round match's**

**welcome to the first second round matchup between the Toad Speeders and the Bowser Killers after about 3 minutes the Toad Speeders won.**

**welcome to the final second round match up between the Yoshi Runners and the King Boo Destroyers after about 3 minutes the King Boo Destroyers won. please remember to join us tomorrow for the Dodgeball final round between the Toad Speeders & the King Boo Destroyers to determine who will win the Mushroom Cup & the Dodgeball crystal Toadsworth said as everyone was leaving.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

Authors Note: due to a review made and some suggestions made by the reviewer i'll change up the tournament part of the story a little bit and i'll try to put more quotation marks in the story here comes Chapter 9.

Chapter 9: talk with King Boo, Dodgeball final round

I woke up the next morning i yawned and heard a ring it was my watch i answered King Boo why are you calling? Nick can you please come down to the mansion i have something i have to show you something King Boo said. ok i'll be right there i said. once i got to the mansion i went up to the throne room and knocked on the door Come in King Boo said. Nick i have something to show you come over here a followed him over to a part of the room that has a lot a technology what's all of this stuff i asked? this is a radio transmitter and this is a radar transmitter King Boo explained is there a problem i asked curious? as a matter of a fact there is Nick King Boo said according to my radio transmitter i am getting a signal that sounds like a evil laugh. according to my radar transmitter i'm getting a ship and 3 people on it one of the people looks like a Ninja. one of the the people looks like Princess Peach except she is wearing a white dress. and one of the people has a straw hat, a magic wand and is wearing a blue robe. when should the ship be here i asked puzzled? it should be here right before the Hockey Final round is set to take place which is a matter of days. King Boo said so about 48 to 72 hours from now i asked? yes you're right Nick. are the people on the ship a threat to the tournament i asked? maybe but maybe not Nick King Boo said we will just have to what until they get here he said. i then left the room. good luck in the final round tonight i said you too King Boo said.

welcome to the Dodgeball final round between the Toad Speeders and the King Boo Destroyers Toadsworth said Lakitu was in the center with the ball Toad & King Boo were in the center Toad reached up to grab it but King Boo grabbed the ball King Boo threw the ball at Toad who caught it he then passed it to Toadette she then threw it at Boolossus who got hit by it eliminating him Petey was given the ball who thew it at Toadette eliminating her it was 2 on 2 with 2:02 on the clock Toad was given the ball he passed it to be i used my special move which hit Petey eliminating him it was now 2 on 1 with 1:45 on the clock King Boo used his special move which hit Toad i barely dodged the move Toad was eliminated it was no 1 on 1 with 0:25 seconds remaining. King Boo used his special i barley dodged it 15 seconds remain i then used my special move King Boo dodged it with 0:05 remaining i threw the ball at King Boo it hit him right at the buzzer. Toad, Toadette and me held up the mushroom cup and the dodgeball crystal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

Chapter 10: Hockey Brackets, Hockey first and second rounds

the next morning we were discussing the brackets for the Hockey tournament the Yoshi runners would vs the DK Powerhouses the Mario Fireballs would vs the Toad Speeders the Bowser Killers would vs the King Boo Destroyers the Wario Wages would vs the Peach Cuties.

the first first round match is between the Yoshi runners would vs the DK Powerhouses Toadsworth said 2:00 minutes were on the clock Yoshi & DK were in the center Lakitu let go of the punk Yoshi got it first and passed it to a red Yoshi who shot the puck in the goal making the score 1-0 with 1:35 left on the clock Lakitu again let go of the punk this time DK grabbed it and passed it to Diddy Kong who got it in for the goal along with a coin he picked up from a ? panel to make the score 1-2 with 0:35 left on the clock Yoshi grabbed the puck DK stole it away with 0:15 left it Yoshi stole the puck from DK and used his special move but King K Rool blocked it the buzzer rang the DK Powerhouses won.

the second first round match up is between the Mario Fireballs & the Toad Speeders Toadsworth said Mario & Toad were in the center Lakitu let go of the puck Mario grabbed it but Toad stole it from Mario with his quick speed Toad passed it to me i went over a ? panel that got a coin i then shot the puck which barely made it in the score was 0-2 with 1:25 remaining Toadette & Luigi were in the center Luigi got the puck and got a with a question panel to give him a red shell he used the red shell which made it in it was 1-2 with 0:25 remaining me & Baby Mario were in the center i got the puck and passed it to Toad he shot the puck in the goal at the buzzer making the final score 1-3 the Toad Speeders won.

the third first round match is between the Bowser Killers and the King Boo Destroyers Toadsworth said Bowser & King Boo were in the center Lakitu let go of the puck Bowser grabbed it but King Boo stole it and passed it to Boolossus who then passed it to Petey because he was closer he ran over a ? panel which gave him a coin Petey shot the puck in to make the score 0-2 with 1:00 remaining. Bowser Jr. & Petey were in the center Bowser Jr got the puck ran over two ? panels each giving him one coin he then shot the puck in amking the score 3-2 with 0:25 remaining. George & Boolossus were in the center Boolossus grabbed it and went over a question panel which gave him one coin he passed it to King Boo and King Boo shot it in the goal at the buzzer making the final score 3-4 and the King Boo Destroyers won.

the final first round match is between the Wario wages and the Peach Cuties Toadsworth said Wario & Peach were in the center Lakitu let go of the punk Wario got it and shot it in but the Shy Guy goalkeeper blocked it and passed it to Peach who got it in the score was 0-1 with 0:50 remaining Waluigi & Daisy were in the center Waluigi grabbed it & passed it to Greg who got it ran over a ? panel to get a coin and shot it in making the score 2-1 with 0:10 remaining Peach used her special move and got it in making the score 2-2 with 0:05 remaining Wario used his special move and made the puck in at the buzzer making the final score 3-2and the Wario Wages won.

the next morning the team's that won yesterday's match's went to Toad Park for today's match's.

the first second round match is between the DK Powerhouses & the Toad Speeders Toadsworth said DK & Toad were in the center DK got the puck but Toad quickly stole it & shot the puck in the score was 0-1 with 1:25 remaining. Toadette & Diddy Kong were in the center Diddy Kong got the puck and shot it in making the score 1-1 with 0:25 remaining. me & King K Rool were in the center i got the puck i then went over a ? panel to get a coin and i passed it to Toad who used his special move and got the puck in at the buzzer making the final score 1-3 and the Toad Speeders won.

the final second round match is between the Wario wages & the King Boo Destroyers Toadsworth said Wario & King Boo were in the center King Boo got the puck but Wario stole it and passed it to Greg who went over a ? panel to get a coin he shot it in to make the score 2-0 with 1:00 remaining Walugi & Petey were in the center Petey got the puck & passed it to Boolossus who went over a ? panel to get a coin he shot it in tieing the game at 2. with 0:10 remaining. King Boo used his special move to get a point at the buzzer which made the final score 2-3 and the King Boo Destroyers won please remember to join us at Peach's Castle for the Hockey final round to see who will win the Mushroom Cup & the Hockey Crystal Toadsworth said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

Chapter 11: Hockey Final Round

I woke up the next morning and got some breakfast after i had my breakfast i got up to go to the mansion nobody had called me i just decided to go i went to the mansion went to the throne room and knocked on the door Come in someone said this voice did not sound like King Boo it sounded like a evil laugh i went in and saw a person with a straw hat on his head a magic wand and a blue robe he had yellow eyes he then jumped out the window and floated away. King Boo are you okay i said what happened King Boo said you might have been knocked out i said. it was one of the people that was on the radar Nick he continued i guess we will see him tonight. i then helped King Boo up. i then left the room & told Petey to watch out for a person with a straw hat magic wand yellow eyes and a blue robe. he said ok i then left the mansion. a few hours later we went to Princess Peach's Castle for the Hockey Final Round but just as it was about to start he heard something Look one of the Toad's in the stands shouted everyone looked up and we saw a big ship lowering someone who looked like a ninja jumped off of the ship. you won't be versing them you'll be versing us. the person then took the mushroom cup and the three crystals with him. Toad Toadette and me then ran onto the ship. the ship then rose up into space.

Author's Note: the hockey final round will start in Chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

Chapter 12: Hockey Final Round Part 2

the ship was in space it was Toad & ninja in the center Lakitu then dropped the punk Toad got the punk but ninja stole it ninja then skated over to the goal and shot it but the goalkeeper blocked it he shot it to me i then shot it to Toadette she shot it and got it in to make the score 1-0 with 30 seconds left Toadette & White Mage were in the center White Mage got the punk and shot it in to make the score tied at 1 with 10 seconds left on the clock. me & Black Mage were in the center i got the punk Black Mage stole it he then used his special move the goalkeeper blocked it with 2 seconds left he shot it to Toad Toad then used his special move and got it in at the buzzer to make the final score 2-1. but when i & Toad were about to combine the crystals someone shouted STOP we looked back to see Black Mage you can't combine the crystals he said bad things will happen what bad things me & Toad said your know when you combine the crystals Black Mage said ninja white mage & then black mage then disappeared. we then combined the crystals it then had dark energy in it Toad Toadette & me gasped it then went away & created a black hole that sucked us & the entire ship in.


	13. Chapter 13: Final Battle

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

Chapter 13: Final Battle

We then were in a mystery place Toad was the only one who got out he then heard four stomps showing a big purple dragon it is the Crystal Keeper Behemoth from final fantasy. Toad got into his fighting position Toadette & me ran up on different sides of him the battle then started Toad ran up close to attack him Toadette got a item and threw it at Behemoth both of the attack's hit Behemoth you will make a good appetizer mushroom boy Behemoth said the dragon then used his horn's to hit Toad which hit Toad knocking him to the ground Toad i shouted Toad then got up Nick get a metor and get some coins Toad said. i then ran over a question block to get the metor as i was running over the question block to get the fifth coin Behemoth saw what i was doing and charged at me it hit me knocking me out. NICK Toad & Toadette shouted Behemoth lowered his head mouth open and ate me he swallowed me whole NICK Toad & Toadette shouted again. i then woke up inside Behemoth's belly where am i I said i looked around to see the acids of Behemoth's stomach GET ME OUT OF HERE i shouted to Toad & Toadette from inside Behemoth's stomach. don't worry Nick we will get you out Toad said. Behemoth was only a few hits away from being destroyed Behemoth then charged at Toad knocking him out and then swallowed Toad whole Toad Toadette shouted AHHHH Toad screamed he then landed inside Behemoth's stomach GET US OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE GET DIGESTED me & Toad shouted Toadette then threw a bomb at Behemoth destroying him Behemoth body showed a bright white light transforming the crystal back into the way it was supposed to be. NOOOO Toadette shouted my brother & my best friend are dead Toadette then started to sob Toad then patted Toadette on the back it's ok sis i'm here Toad said. Me too i said. we then all hugged we then got back on the ship and put the crystal on the center hole we then got back to the Mushroom Kingdom Toad Toadette & me held the Mushroom Cup up high.

Author's Note: Chapter 13 done hope you all like it please read & review thank you.


	14. Chapter 14: Ending

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC**

Chapter 14: Ending

And so the Mario Sports Mix tournament came to a end the Toad Speeders won all four crystals beat the Final Fantasy team and saved the Mushroom Kingdom from Behemoth

THE END

Author's Note: the story has come to a end now everyone i am going to put a poll on my profile at least i will try to about 1: should i write another Mario story 2: should i do a Mario & Ed Edd and Eddy crossover or 3: should i do a Mario and SpongeBob Squarepants crossover thank you all please continue to read & review.


End file.
